Trust Betrayed
by SouthernMissGal87
Summary: A beautiful girl robs Boss Hogg and comes to stay at the Duke farm. Bo is falling for her, but will she prove trustworthy?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Bo, can't you go any faster than this? We're gonna be late with our mortgage payment. You know how Boss Hogg is about his money."

"Yeah, on time or nothin." Bo said, making a face. "But this dang car is havin trouble again, think we need to take it to Cooter's."

"You got that right, when you have to press the brake so hard when you stop it feels like you're gonna go through the windshield, it's time for a checkup," Luke said, grimacing.

"Yeah, I almost got a whiplash!" Bo laughed.

"Give me the money. Now." The masked figure held the gun at the level of Boss's vision and there was a click as he cocked it. Boss grabbed the money and pulled it under the desk. "What money? I don't see no money," he said, trying to look confused.

"The money that's under the desk. I saw it, now hand it over!" The masked person suddenly stepped forward and put the gun to Boss's head.

"Here, here!" Boss moved faster than he probably ever did before, and he threw the money on top of the desk.

"Boss, here's your fried chicken, mashed taters- ooooh!" Sheriff Roscoe threw the bag up in the air and backed against the wall.

"Stay right there and don't move or I'll shoot him!" The masked person pointed his head toward Boss.

"Oooh- don't – do that-!" Roscoe raised his hands.

"Good, ya'll just stay there and don't even think about comin after me. I got men outside." He stuffed the money in a sack and backed slowly toward the door.

"Wait, better yet, you both sit down here. Now," he pulled two chairs back to back and gestured with his gun.

"Now, I'll just- you just wait till I get outa here- I'll get you……." Roscoe was muttering under his breath while he tied them up.

"Roscoe, shut up! You wanna get us killed?" Boss yelled.

"You both shut up and don't try any funny stuff. Nice doin business with ya'll." With that the masked man disappeared out the door.

As Bo and Luke made their way for the bank to give Boss their mortgage payment, they had no idea that what was about to happen would be something they would never forget.

"Hey Bo, there's Emmy Lou over there talking to Cooter. She ain't been around these here parts for awhile."

"Yeah, and boy has she grown up! Whew!" Bo whistled. "Well, we're almost to the bank, I'll go talk to her while you give Boss the money," Bo said, grinning.

"Now hold on a minute, I saw her first- Bo look out!" Luke hollered.

Bo saw the figure in the mask, but it was too late. He slammed on the brakes, but the person that ran in front of their car had been slammed to the ground from the impact.

They jumped out of the car and ran to the front. "He's out cold!" Luke breathed.

"Looks like his leg might be broken, Luke, it looks awful funny," said Bo.

"It looks likehe just robbed the bank," Luke frowned, looking at Bo and held up the bag.

"Well, what're we gonna do?" Bo asked, with aworried look on his face. "Uncle Jesse would never forgive us if we just left a person we just hit out in the street, bank robber or not."

"Yeah, you're right, let's get him in the car and take care of him at the farm before Roscoe comes after him. You see a gun anywhere – ah , here it is – I'll just take that, sir!" Luke muttered to the unconscious person.

"Okay let's get outta here," Bo said. They picked up the person gently, and as they did, the mask that was over the man's head fell off, and long black hair fell out.

"A girl!" Bo almost dropped her, he was so shocked.

"Yeah, quite a looker, too." Luke replied.

"Well, you could just blow me away with a feather! I never heard of a woman robbing a bank before, have you!" Bo said , amazed.

"No, I havn't, Bo. First time for everything, huh? That's not to say women don't do it, it's just not the usual around here, I guess, " Luke said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, as they raced toward the farm, Boss and Roscoe were still trying to get loose. "Roscoe, you jackass! Why did you tell Enos he could have a day off today, of all days?" Boss hollered. "Well, Boss, see I didn't know we was gonna get all tied up like this, and besides Enos had to go today cause his aunt is –" " I don't care about Enos, just get us out if here!" Boss yelled.

"Uh, well, I'm tryin, I'm tryin, Boss…" Roscoe said, while trying to work his way out of the ropes around his waist and arms. "Well try harder, you dodo! That masked man is getting away with my moonshine money!"

At the Duke farm, after explaining everything and having Uncle Jesse chew them out about practically running over a poor girl, they finally had the girl laid out on the couch, and Uncle Jesse felt around a little and announced the leg was broken. "Now, I can set this leg myself, but if I do, we're all gonna have to take care of an invalid for awhile, and I expect you all to show this here girl some good manners after what you did to her, even if'n she did rob the bank."

"Yes, sir, I don't think I'll have any problems bein nice to a pretty little filly like that, Uncle Jesse!" Bo laughed.

"Second that, Bo." Luke winked, elbowing Bo.

Daisy put her arm around Uncle Jesse and said, "Don't worry Uncle Jesse, while these two clowns flirt with her, I'll be doin something useful and takin care of her."

"Now that's my girl," Uncle Jesse said, patting her hand. "Now I want you boys to take that money back to Boss and explain what happened."

"But Uncle Jesse, if we do that, he'll think WE stole the money," Luke protested.

"Now boys, if I'm guessin right, this here money is Boss's moonshine money, and he won't make no fuss about it, as long as he's got money in that fat pink palm of his," Uncle Jesse winked.

"Alright, be back soon!" Luke said, as they ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo and Luke slid in the General Lee and drove off, knowing full well that they were going right into the lion's mouth, (a.k.a. Boss Hog) and they both knew that Boss and Roscoe would use any excuse under the sun, and some that isn't, to clap them in jail.

"Well Luke you got any good ideas about getting us out of this mess?" Bo sighed, looking at Luke with a melancholy expression on his face.

"If I think of somethin, I'll let ya know, but right now nothin comes to mind," Luke said slowly, thinking as he was talking. "But whatever we do, just don't say anything about the girl we picked up, k Bo? She needs to have a chance to get that leg healed up at least before Roscoe claps her in jail."

"Yeah, I aint totally against her goin, neither, I mean she did steal Boss's money, illegal money or not. But yeah, for now, since we DID run her over, guess we should keep those ol buzzards off her back, huh?" Bo chuckled.

Back at the farm the girl was coming around. She slowly opened her eyes a crack and saw an old man with a white beard and a red cap looking down at her. On the other side of him was a beautiful girl with long reddish-brown hair.

Where am I – who are these people? What ha- 

"Where's my money?" she said, suddenly sitting up straight on the couch. "Ow!" she cried. "My leg – oh- "

"Now just calm down, ya had a little accident, is all, child. Yer gonna have to stay here for a while, till yer leg gets better."

"Don't worry, we'll take god care of ya, darlin," the girl added.

"Who are you people? Where's my money? I gotta get outta here!" She rambled, trying in vain to get up off the couch.

"Now you just hold your horses and stay right there, and I'll explain everything to ya," he said, pushing her gently back on the couch.

So, after much ado, everything was explained on their part, and it was time for the girl to do her's. Uncle Jesse and Daisy looked at her expectantly, waiting.

She took a deep breath and plunged in. "Well, first of all, since ya'll gave me yours, I guess I oughta give ya'll my name. I'm Jamie," She nodded regally to them.

"Nice to meet ya, miss Jamie," replied Uncle Jesse. "Same here, sugah," Daisy added.

"Well, there's not much of any way for me to sugar-coat this, so I'll just tell the truth. The dream of my life is to be a singer," she confessed, looking down.

"Why, I'd love to do that too, sugah, but I don't claim to have a purty enough voice for one," Daisy smiled. "But go ahead, we won't interrupt any more."

"Well………I don't really know how to say this……….I'm from a dirt-poor family from Alabama. My daddy was a chicken farmer-"

"Was?" Uncle Jesse questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, sir, he died when I was eleven," she paused and cleared her throat. "Well, after that, my mama 'bout went insane from grief. We moved to Tennessee, where my mama had relatives. She got a job, and things were a little better after that. But my mama wanted better things for me, and she dreamed I'd be a singer."

"Well, a couple years back she got cancer, and I was home every day nursin her. She….. died a couple days ago….." She started crying now, with her hands over her face.

"There, there, it'll be alright, honey, stop cryin now," Uncle Jesse told her softly, looking over at Daisy concernedly. She shook her head.

"Anyways", she took a deep breath, raising her head, "after she died, I found out the house we were living in was mortgaged, and I used all the money I had saved to try and save it, but it wasn't enough. My relatives loaned me all they could spare, but it was no use. So, with no place to go, I remembered her dream of me being a singer, and I decided to – get money however I could- so I hitchhiked out of the state and somehow made it here, to Hazzard. I thought it'd be easy to get money from a small town like this, one way or another, and I think ya'll know the rest." She paused, unsure what to say next. "Look, I know this all probably sounds like somethin out of a dime novel to ya'll, but I swear it's the truth, ever little bit of it." _Especially the part about doin whatever I need to to get that money_……….._Money_……_I need money_….._Now_…._Help me_…….

"Now, you don't worry about a thing, sweetheart, you'll get that money somehow, maybe you can get you a job here in Hazzard," Daisy told her.

"She might could work with you at the Boar's Nest, Daisy, if'n we can get her off the line with Boss and Roscoe."

"We'll just have to see how Luke and Bo fare in town before I answer that, Uncle Jesse."

"Roscoe, did I make it clear that if you don't get us out of here in five minutes, I'll be hiring a new sheriff so you can go work on the funny farm where you belong!" Boss yelled, his face redder than usual, if that's possible.

"Funny farm- I don't think I quite know where that is – oooh! That was mean, Boss, that was mean!" Roscoe P. Coltraine spluttered.

"The minute you get us out of here I want you to go arrest those Dukes. It had to be them, I know it did! It sounded a lot like Luke Duke that held that gun to my head."

"Kkyyuh-kkyuh!" Roscoe laughed. "A voilation of their probation!"

"Yeah, put em' away for life!" Boss Ho gg chortled.

"I love it, I love it!" Roscoe laughed again.

"Okay Luke, what now?" Bo asked as they pulled up in front of the bank.

"Well Bo, I hate to say this, but it looks like we might have to tell them the truth about the girl. I mean, she had a gun, so Boss is going to think one of us had it, and that'll put us away for too long right there," Luke said, tapping his fingers on the outside of the General Lee. "Okay, here's what we need to do…….."

Luke stepped inside the door of the Hazzard County Bank and closed it softly behind him. Walking forward, he peekek around the corner and saw Roscoe and Boss Ho gg tied back-to-back in the middle of the room.

"Well, looks like ya'll are doin business as usual around here," Luke grinned, sauntering into the room.

"That's what you think, Luke Duke!" Roscoe hollered.

"Roscoe, shut up! Luke, you know I've always been partial to you, do you think you could lend us a hand?" Boss asked in that sweet tone of voice, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Ahhhh, I don't know, Boss, this might be kinda entertainin, think I'll just sit here and watch this here circus for awhile. After all, it's free!" Luke winked, laughing.

Bo arrived at the farm in Cooter's truck and ran inside. "Hey, ya'll, we gotta get this girl outta here. Uncle Jesse, is there any way you think we can carry her without messin up that leg?" He ran over to the couch and bent over her. Suddenly her eyes opened and he was looking into the the greenest eyes he'd ever seen in his life. He suddenly realized he had an arm on the back of the couch and one on the edge, pinning her in. Bo decided to take advantage of the situation and leaned forward slightly to speak in her ear.

"Hey, sweetheart, how do you feel about takin a little ride with me?" He smiled, his breath warm on her ear.

_Who is this man? He sure is cute! I might have fun while I'm here_………_what is that feeling – why is my life like this_…._what am I_…._MONEY! I need money! Anything to get it_……._Think I'm goin crazy_……

"Hey honey, you alright?" Bo asked with a frown on his face.

She suddenly realized there was a tall handsome blonde guy standing there with his hands on his hips. Just then Uncle Jesse and Daisy came into view.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" she stammered, embarrased.

"That's okay, little lady, my name's Bo, what's yours?" Bo said, smiling and turning on all his blonde charm.

"This here's Jamie, Bo, and I'll thank ya to not be flirtin with her yet, I don't think she has the strength for it," Uncle Jesse warned him with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, you might be surprised!" Jamie laughed, smiling at Bo.

Suddenly the whole world seemed to stand still for Bo, as he stood there looking in her eyes, like emerald pools of water………

"Bo!" Daisy snapped her fingers. "Didn't ya say we needed to get her outa here?"

"Uh…. Yeah," Bo stammered. "That's right! Uncle Jesse, you think we could take her to Cooter's farm for awhile? I don't think ol Roscoe'll think of lookin there for her."

"If'n we can make her comfortable in the back of Cooter's truck, I think it might work, Uncle Jesse nodded.

"I'll get blankets," Daisy offered, walking away.

"We gotta hurry, before you-know-who comes after us with his sirens!" Bo rolled his eyes. He caefully picked Jamie up and ran with her out the door on the way to Cooter's farm.

Please R&R, I could really use them! This is my first story on here, I hope to do better with more experience. I'd really appreciate your reviews, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"Luke Duke, if you don't untie us this minute, I'm gonna put you over my knee and give you a good woopin!" Boss Hog g hollered.

Leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on Boss's desk, something he knew would make Boss even madder, Luke threw back his head and laughed. "Well Boss, I hate to tip your little red wagon, but if you could catch me, which I really doubt, Uncle Jesse would woop _you_. If you had a knee to put me over," he muttered under his breath.

Luke got up and went to the window. "Nice day out, don't ya'll think?" he signalled to Cooter outside the window. Cooter did a thumbs-up gesture and ran off to do his part of the plan.

"Luke, you wouldn't jest let good honest-er", Roscoe glanced back at Boss, "well, people you've known all your life, uh, be all tied up like this without lettin us go?"

"Now, Roscoe, you know if wouldn't do that!" Luke grinned. "Know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna leave this here knife on the floor for you to set yourself loose.I'm sure ya'll'l b able to think of a million different ways to get to this here knife, too. Luke shook his head and grinned again. "Wisht I was here to see that!" Luke set the knife down about six feet away from them on the floor. "Adios!" he ran out the office door but then came back and poked his head around the corner. "That's goodbye in French," Luke winked at them.

"You nasty Duke boy! I'm comin for ya! I'll get ya - jest- freeze!" Roscoe yelled, looking like he was fixing to have a heart attack.

"Roscoe," Boss grimaced, "Just figure out a way to get us out of these ropes! I'm about to go as loony as you bein this close to you! As a matter of fact-" Suddenly all the lights in the building went out. Even though it was daytime, the blinds that Luke had shut on the window kept out most of the daylight.

"I done gone blind, Boss! I caint see!" Roscoe wailed.

I'll just leave ya'll to imagine the rest of this little scenario here, but we gotta get on to the more important characters in this here story, mainly Bo and Jamie.

Bo carefully picked up Jamie and held her a little tighter than was absolutely neccesary. He looked down at her and smiled softly. "Now Jamie, don't you worry about a thing now, everythin will be jest fine, here at Cooter's farm. He's an old buddy of ours, a bit crazy, like he says, but friendlier than you can shake a stick at." He carried her inside to an extra bedroom of Cooters.

He carefully laid her out on the bed, bein sure not to touch the left leg, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Jamie looked up at him and smiled. "Ya know, country boy, I think I might could get attached to you under the right circumstances," she blushed and looked down. _Uh, huh……… cutest boy I've ever seen, an when he turns on his charm – whew! _She smiled to herself. _It's might be pretty hard to go through with this, but I jest gotta! I need money…… money………anything to get it……! _She suddenly sat up straight and got a wild look in her eyes. "Why are you sittin there, what do you want to do with me?" she cried, beating her fists against Bo's chest.

Poor Bo was so surprised that he just sat there for a second, taking it in. "I need money! Can't you see that! Anything to-" her voice changed and she stopped pounding Bo and dropped her hands to the blanket. She sounded like a little girl now. "Oh, papa, can we please go to town?" she cried, seeming to stare off into nothing. "I want that teddy bear so bad!"

A chill ran through Bo, and he took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Jamie!" he practically shouted at her. "What – what are you sayin?" he cried. "Snap out of it, ya hear?"

Suddenly she came to herself and cried out. "Bo, what ya shakin me for?" she asked, laughing a little.

"You – um – you were jest talkin crazy, and I didn't know what the matter was!" Bo relplied, a bewildered look on his face.

"Talkin crazy! Are you outa _your _mind, Bo Duke?" Jamie smiled teasingly, herself again completely. Her green eyes flashed.

All of the sudden Bo couldn't help himself. Her eyes were so beautiful, and her black hair was in glorious dissaray over her shoulders and down her back. He pulled her closer and kissed her gently. Her hands went up to his neck, and she found herself rosponding. Time seemed to be nonexistant at that moment, just like heaven.

The door burst open and Luke ran in, followed by Uncle Jesse and Daisy. "Bo –" Luke stopped short as Bo and Jamie hurriedly pulled away, and Bo jumped to his feet.

"Yeah, Luke, uh - I was just makin our guest here feel welcome," he stuttered, looking strangely embarrased for Bo.

"Yeah, I know what you were doin," Luke grinned at Jamie, giving her one of his winks.

"How you feelin, miss Jamie?" Uncle Jesse came to stand by her bed.

"Oh, as well as I can, ya know, Mr. Duke," she smiled.

"Do ya need anything sweetheart?" asked Daisy.

While Daisy and Jamie were talking, Uncle Jesse called the boys to another room. "Did you boys take care of Boss and Roscoe?" he looked at them.

"Yes, sir, Uncle Jesse, but it's only a matter of time till they figure out how to scoot the chair over and get that knife," Luke shrugged.

"And get night vision," Bo added, grinning.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"But you boys know that it's either take this here girl to jail for what she done, or clap you boys in there for an awful long time," Uncle Jesse pointed at them.

They both sobered up and glanced at each other.

"Yeah, we know that, Uncle Jesse, and it'd probably be a whole lot easier for them to arrest her and then we can bail her out, right?" Luke looked at Uncle Jesse.

"But- Luke!" Bo protested. "We caint jest let her get arrested like that, I mean, after all, she's got a broken leg! He spluttered.

"Now Bo, I know you think a lot of this here girl, and in spite of what she done I kinda like her myself," Uncle Jesse smiled. "But," he quickly frowned, "it's the only way you boys won't get clapped in there."

"You're right, as usual, Uncle Jesse," Luke nodded.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but I guess ya'll are right, we'll just have ta bail her out," Bo crossed his arms. "But I still don't like it!"

At that moment they heard sirens off in the distance.

"Oh, no!" Bo and Luke ran to the window, followed by Uncle Jesse.

"Looks like ol Boss and Roscoe finally figured a way out, don't it?" Uncle Jesse sighed.

"Bo, I forgot to hide the General Lee!" Luke exclaimed, slapping the window-sill.

Sure enough, there that beautiful Dodge Charger was, right out in the open in front of Cooter's farm, for the whole world and Roscoe to see.

"I'll move it, maybe he aint seen it yet!" Bo cried, dashing out the door.

Luke and Uncle Jesse waited nervously inside, looking around the sides of the window.

But it was too late. Roscoe P. Coltraine was already headed their way, sirens going full blast.

Luke stuck his hands in his back pockets, looked at Uncle Jesse and sighed. "Well, guess we better go tell Jamie what's up."

Uncle Jesse had a resigned expression as he took one last look outside the window as Roscoe pulled up. "Come on, Luke," he said, walking into the living room ahead of Luke.

Bo ran in the back door and saw their expressions. "He saw it, didn't he?" Bo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he's comin up right now," Luke jerked his thumb toward the front door.

Uncle Jesse was over explaining the situation to Jesse. "I understand, Mr. Jesse," she nodded. I gotta pay for the wrong I done." _Specially if'n it'll get me into their good graces………_

"Now don't you worry, honey, we'll get ya out almost before ya can say Jack Robinson," Uncle Jesse said, patting her hand.

Just then Sheriff Roscoe burst in the door. "All right, everybody freeze!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Aaaaall right everybody, hands up now!" Roscoe shouted, waving the gun around. "That goes for you, too!" he hollered, waving it in Jamie's direction.

"Roscoe, put that gun down before you shoot somebody with it," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"Now, Roscoe, we really didn't do anythin!" Bo eclaimed, half-way holding his hands up. "Let us explain-"

"I don't need nobody to explain to me what happened, Bo Duke! I know it was you and Luke that stole that there money from Boss Hog g, and I'm gonna take ya'll to the slammer-"

"Hold it right there, you pea-brain, and let Luke and Bo explain the whole thing to ya," Uncle Jesse interrupted, as he came to stand in front of the sheriff, pushing Roscoe's gun down slowly.

"Don't ya'll worry about that," a voice came from the direction of the couch. They all turned to look at Jamie laying there.

"Who are you?" Roscoe muttered, glaring at her.

"My name's Jamie, and these here folks were kind enough to take me in…." _Hopefully that'll continue so I can get my money after all…….. oh! I need it…….! _

"Well, go on, we aint got all day, I'm fixin to take these here Dukes into custody! Kkkyyuh- kkyuhh!" Roscoe laughed.

"Oh, no you aint, it wasn't their fault, it was all me…" And she continued to tell him her whole story, and Bo and Luke, who hadn't heard it before either. It only caused Bo to worship her more, but as for Luke, well, he was starting to have his suspicions that she wasn't all as nice as she wanted them to believe. You see, Luke is unusually perceptive, almost like another sense, and he happened to catch the way something he couldn't quite define flitted across her face when she mentioned money.

It's almost like she sorta went outta her mind for a second, I mean that wild look in her eyes and all……..

Luke snapped out of his thoughts suddenly when he realized she was through with her story.

"So," Jamie finished, "You can see that it was all me that you have to blame, not these people. If you want to arrest me, that's fine."

"Kkyuhh-kyyyuh!" Roscoe laughed. I sure do, I sure do! And I'll take these Duke boys along with me. There's gotta be somethin they done today to slap em in there!" he chortled.

"Now, Roscoe, you know that aint true, my boys aint done nothin!" Uncle Jesse stuttered angrily. "You caint lock em up on somethin you think they're gonna do later today!"

"That's right sir, it's just me you want," Jamie insisted.

"Well, I'll just take you right now, but I'll think of somethin, and I'll be back!" Roscoe P. Coltraine nodded. "You just wait-I'll get you both-" he muttered, putting the handcuffs on Jamie's wrists.

"Now I really don't think that's neccesary-!" Bo stepped forward angrily. Uncle Jesse stopped him with his arm and a silent finger to his lips. He stood up taller and whispered in Bo's ear, "Don't worry, Bo, we'll get her out."

Bo sighed and shook his head, but he still came forward to pick her up gently.

"Don't you worry about a thing, sugah, everythin will be just fine," Daisy told her soothingly, walking along beside her and Bo as he carried her to the police car. Jamie smiled at her and nodded. _I know it will, sweetie, I know it will. _

"No talkin to the prisoner, now!" Roscoe huffed, coming and opening the driver's door. He got in and started the car up.

Bo laid her in the backseat, propping her back against the other door, making sure it was locked. He looked into her eyes and smiled, his own baby blue ones lighting up. "Honey, don't you worry none, we're gonna get you outta there right soon," he said, winking at her. He bent forward and kissed her forehead. "See ya soon!" he grinned.

"Bye!" Jamie tried to smile. She waved as the police car pulled away. Everybody waved except Luke, but nobody even noticed.

Nobody knew that miles away in Atlanta, warrents were being sent out for her arrest. Nobody knew how, but she had single-handedly managed to rob on of the smaller banks there, shooting one of the officers in the leg that tried to run after her. That was just two days before. Now the bad news was real close to reaching Hazzard. Seems that she _will_ do almost anything to get her money……….

After Roscoe left with Jamie in tow, Bo turned and looked at all three of them. "Well, let's not just stand here lookin like a calf at a new gate, come on, ya'll!"

"Bo, I'd like to talk to ya for a sec," Luke gestured with his head to the other side of the house. "Over here. Come sit on this," Luke said walking over to a big log they needed to cut up yet, and sitting down.

"Okay, Luke, but can you make it quick, I mean we gotta go get Jamie out," Bo said, walking over and sitting down.

"Well, Bo, it's like this……..I just really don't have a good feeling about Jamie. I think she might be one of those weirdo types who whenever they want somethin, that's all they can see, I mean like they'll stop at nothin to-"

While Luke was saying this Bo was too shocked to say anything, his mouth moving, trying to say something. Now he jumped up angrily.

"Luke, I caint believe you'd say that! You're jest seein things that arent there, because you're jealous! That's it, aint it!" Bo declared, his voice getting louder.

Now Luke sprang up to stand in front of Bo. "You know that aint true! You're too much in love to see straight. I'm tellin ya, I don't think anythin good's gonna-"

"Now you just stop it right there, Luke," Bo said, his voice dangerously low, as he came to stand inches from Luke. "If I think she's somethin special, it's none of your business, and I'll thank you ta stay outta mine. I can make my own decisions."

Bo and Luke stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring each other down. Finally Luke backed up slightly, raised his hands in a peaceful way, and tried to laugh. "Okay, Bo, have it your way, I was only tryin to give ya some advice."

"Yeah, Luke, I know what you was doin," Bo backed up also. "If I need any advice, I'll ask you." With that Bo turned on his heel and walked over to where Uncle Jesse and Daisy were standing, watching them silently. He stopped in front of them and said, "Ya'll comin? We got a pretty lady to haul outta jail! Whoo!" Bo ran and jumped in the General.

Uncle Jesse and Daisy got in the pickup truck to be there as backup, and Luke, scrubbing his hand wearily over his face, said softly to himself, "Nothin good's gonna come of this one," and ran to join Bo in the General Lee before he left him.


End file.
